


The hanging tree

by Alextheshipper7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eren can see ghosts, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextheshipper7/pseuds/Alextheshipper7
Summary: Eren has been able to see ghosts his whole life. When he moves to his new house in a town called Shinshigana, he is suprised by the amount of ghosts there. He then learns how true one of the town's local fairy tales is.





	The hanging tree

**Author's Note:**

> A little au I thought up while listening to the song 'The hanging tree' by James Newton Howard ft. Jennifer Lawrence. (Go listen to the song, it's amazing.)

Eren looked around what he could see of the neighborhood from the window in the living room, silently assessing it. He had moved here with his parents and little sister, Mikasa, today and their new house was filled to the brim with boxes. It was nearly impossible to get anywhere, though Eren didn't mind. It seemed his little sister didn't either, as she was climbing over, around and under the boxes joyfully, as though it were some kind of forest that she had been sent to explore, which Eren supposed it was to the five year old.

One of the things that shocked Eren the most from his evaluation of the area was the amount of ghosts in this town. He had been able to see ghosts his whole life - he had even spoken to a few, though he found that the majority of ghosts had no interest in talking to a 10 year old boy. He also quickly found that he looked quite ridiculous when doing it, seeing as no other people could see or hear the ghosts, and to anyone else he looked like he was talking to himself.

One of the first ghosts he had seen here was a short young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes who was murmuring something about prioritising an eye and healing, and then he had seen a man with freckles dotted all over his face who was saying that he "Had to find Jean, had to get back to Jean," after those two he had seen countless more - it made Eren wonder if there had been some desease spread here some time in the past, because he couldn't think of another reason there would be so many ghosts here. What confused him more, though, was that the majority of the ghosts had what appeared to be belts tired around their legs, and that their actual belts had what seemed to be complicated machinery attached to it. Eren had to say, it was one weird fashion trend.

°•○☆○•°

It had been a couple months since Eren had moved to Shinshigana, and he had gotten close to a science obsessed teen called Hanji. He was currently walking through the park with Hanji, who was once again discussing some of their off-the-charts completely impossible theories. During his task of blocking out Hanji's more than slightly annoying excited voice, a hand abruptly grabbed his arm and he felt himself being tugged down a separate, more overgrown path.

He looked up in mild confusion, "Hanji, what are you doing?" The other didn't turn around as they spoke, "Eren, have you ever heard of the hanging tree?" Eren blinked in confusion, wracking his brain for any memory of a 'hanging tree', "No, I don't think so," he spoke, staring at the back of Hanji's head in confusion, as though that would give him the answers to all the questions that were running through his head at that moment.

When Hanji spoke again, their voice was laced with a mysterious tone, which helped set the scene, though it was already partially set by the trees overhead darkening of the path in front of them and causing shadows to appear out of nowhere, twisting into deceptive shapes, "Once, there were two lovers, two of the most unexpected people brought together by the most unexpected and dark times. The two found solace in each other, found happiness. Then, one day the dark times were over, but before that, one of the lovers had to die. It was said that this person had murdered three others while he had lost control, though that was just the rulers making excuses to kill the lover. The other lover begged for them not to do it, and in the end both were killed. It is said that they were hung from this very tree, the hanging tree."

Eren frowned, "Is this another one of your theories? Because if you thought I'd actually beli-" Eren cut himself off, because there he could see, clear as day, two men hanging from the tree, their necks tied in deadly nooses, and their bodies swinging in a nonexistent breeze. Above their heads, carved into the tree, there was a heart, with the initials L.A ♡ E.J carved inside it.


End file.
